


can’t have the bad guy without a hero

by petalswriting



Category: The Expansion Project
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2020-12-25 00:03:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21108191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petalswriting/pseuds/petalswriting
Summary: WIPKiloh Thetamor and Tache Moreau were on two separate side of the spectrum: hero and villain, respectively. They fought great battles, legendary encounters that made their rivalry widely renowned among the Enhanced population of Morterre; they were the stuff of legend, and no other hero-villain duo compared. That is, until a certain Jack Loveheart decided that he would be a better fit for Tache's villainy.Or:Kiloh gets jealous when another hero starts fighting his battles with Tache for him.





	can’t have the bad guy without a hero

_..and i'm the only one who's got a cape._

* * *

Kiloh isn't jealous, just let the record reflect that. He isn't upset that his semi-weekly hangouts- no, battles- with Tache have been consistently interrupted by some arrogant little startup that calls himself "The Masked Saint" (even though that alias is even dumber than his actual name, Jack Loveheart). Furthermore, he certainly isn't _pouting_, as Orochi says, because what should've been a fantastic showdown between him and Tache has once more been turned into a Jack v. Tache special. (And he is especially unaffected by the fact that the media seems to enjoy this rivalry more than his and Tache's own). 

To recap, Kiloh doesn't care at all. Sure, he may be bothered by the fact that this Jack seems to have no qualms with beating Tache bloody when he sees himself about to lose, but that's only a matter of ethics, really. Not that Kiloh ever went easy on Tache when they fought, he just understood that his- the villain relies more on his wits and technology than brute strength, is all. And if that, perhaps, _might have_ effected the amount of force behind each of Kiloh's blows, that's not really worth dwelling on, is it?

Simply put, Kiloh is upset that what _should_ have been entertaining, professional spectacles for the general populace have been turned into a brutal, Thunderdome-esque bloodbaths.

"You're exaggerating," Orochi informs him without looking up from his book, which looked to be some sort of history on Japanese traditions. "It rarely ever escalates that far."

Kiloh turns an affronted gaze on his sidekick, sitting up from his formerly slouched position on the horribly firm and more horribly expensive couch Orochi had insisted they buy. "Firstly, what have I told you about staying out of my head?" He demands, earning only an eyeroll from the younger man. "Secondly, I am quite sure that you're biased, based on how often I catch you making your 'fuck me' eyes at Loveheart through our television." He smirks as Orochi's cheeks flush and he discreetly tries to hide it with his book.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, old man." He mutters bitterly.

Kiloh huffs and lets his body slide back down into the terribly hard cushions. "I'm barely older than you."

"A decade and change does not qualify as 'barely'." 

"Perhaps you feel so young because you act like such a child."

"Alright." Orochi slams his book down completely and hops off of the loft bed. He marches over to Kiloh until he's towering over the older man's slumped form. "You wanna talk about childish?" He cocks a brow and crosses his arms. "How does 'physically fighting with the love of your life for years just to get close to him instead of just coming out and telling him how you feel' sound for childish?" He holds out a hand to silence Kiloh as he opens his mouth to retort. "_Or_, how about 'spiraling into the world's most fantastic depressive episode when somebody else starts paying attention to the love of your life because you're terrified of losing him but too chickenshit to do anything about it'?" 

Kiloh lay still, speechless and stunned by Orochi's ferocity.

His silence seems to quell his sidekick's fire slightly, as Orochi sighs and shifts so as to not hover over Kiloh. "Look, I though this weird puppy love shit was kinda funny at first, so I let it slide. Now, though," he runs a hand through his bleached locks and averts his gaze, "This has gotten out of hand, even for you."

The silence in the room draws on until Orochi chances another glance at Kiloh, only to see him glaring in the other direction. With a heavy sigh, Orochi retreats a few steps, then turns and quickly grabs his coat as he heads for the door. "I'm going out, don't wait up for me."

Kiloh doesn't even look up.

Giving a sharp, frustrated huff, Orochi leaves, slamming the door behind him hard enough to rattle the paintings next to it.

Kiloh exhales heavily as he sits up and covers his face with his hands.

Admittedly, Orochi was right. Kiloh wasn't so sure about this "love of his life" business, but some of his words still rang true. He was in a rapid downward spiral, and he knew the precise cause. He was unmotivated, bored, because Tache was the only thing that he really had to look forward to before, and now that's been violently ripped away from him by some ridiculously ripped delinquent with two stupid names. What he needs is a hobby. A non-Tache related hobby, just to get him up and running again.

He thinks he may have an idea.

* * *

A few hours and one long shower later finds Kiloh sitting at the only local _All-Inclusive Enhanced Persons _bar, alone and staring at the single ice cube floating in his cheap scotch.

Finding a hobby turned out to be incredibly boring, so he gave up after about half an hour and decided to focus on another point Orochi made. Well, inadvertently made. The problem was, Kilo hasn't gotten laid in _forever_, give or take a few months. So, here he now sits, completely isolated in a dark corner of a busy bar as people all around him dance and chatter loudly to be heard above the thumping bass of the music.

Nobody has struck Kiloh's fancy so far, but this is mostly due to how picky he can be about his bed partners. He has a very specific type: clever, hotheaded, stubborn, the kind who won't give in without a bit of a fight. 


End file.
